geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:GoldenFreddyfan1987/R.I.P. My Sweet Cousin
I really liked and I say liked for a reason, Greeny Phantom. So when I decided to go looking for a present, I figured something like a Greeny Phantom DVD would have been perfect, since I liked to watch it on a daily basis. However, Christmas meant that most of the online DVDs were sold out on most places. I went to look on eBay as well, but figured I could not trust what condition the DVDs would have been in. So I was stuck in a rut for a while, until that package arrived. I was at home still scrolling for a stupid DVD, until I heard the sound of something being pushed into my letter box. I caught a hold of it before my dog did, and looked at the package. It seemed to be wrapped fairly badly, with what looked like grease marks and stains on it. Naturally, like anyone would, I decided to open the package. Inside was something that I could not explain. It was a Greeny Phantom DVD, but I had not seen one like it online. It was like some little kid had drawn on the front cover with a marker. The title was just "GREENY PHANTOM" with what looked like a poorly drawn illustration of Little Guy and Dr. Beanson on the front. There were no names or anything, but on the back it had a list of 4 episodes, all with blunt titles. *Episode_0001 *Episode_0002 *Episode_0003 *Episode_0004 I gave the DVD a watch over, and to my surprise the episodes were all perfect quality, and seemed to have no flaws. It was as if it was a real DVD, just with a home made cover. The only thing I thought was odd was the episode selection screen. The episodes had names, but they were all called "GREENY PHANTOM 1", with the numbers being changed as it went down the list. The actual selection screen was just a plain white screen with black text with the episode list, and nothing else. After giving it much thought, I decided to change the cover to something a little nicer by printing out a DVD cover that I had found on Google and tracked down the names of the episodes so they were labeled right. I left the episode list screen alone, because I figured it was self-explanatory. On Boxing Day, Me and Fiery were not too bothered about being left at home. I figured now was a good time to put on the DVD for Fiery to look at the episodes to make sure that they were fine. I had put the DVD in and let it play, while I was in the kitchen eating my dinner. From what I could hear, He had watched episodes 1 to 3 so far. I was just about to finish off my noodles when I heard Fiery screaming from the other room. Dropping everything, I had ran into the living room and saw Fiery curled up on the floor screaming. Matchstick, Teardrop, Spongy and Woody were hiding behind the chair. I had looked up at the TV and I felt my heart in my throat. What I caught a glimpse of was the most disturbing thing I had ever seen. It was what appeared to be a frame of Little Guy and Dr. Beanson standing next to each-other, in complete darkness. But what made it so horrible was their lack of faces. They had lost their noses and mouths, and their eyes were replaced with big black holes. The colors were a disgusting blood red, and there was faint static in the background. The sound was replaced with what sounded like the Max and Ruby theme playing backwards, with the faint sound of static in the mix of it all. It had to be the most disturbing thing I had ever seen, and it must have been on screen for at least twenty seconds before the screen went black and the DVD turned off, which alone was weird because DVDs do not usually turn off by themselves. I was able to calm Fiery down, telling him it was not real, and he had just had a nightmare as he had fallen asleep in front of the DVD. However, I knew in my mind it was completely real. This was going to be the best opportunity to look at this DVD more closely. I did not mention it. So I grabbed the DVD and stuck it on my laptop. As soon as it loaded, I noticed that "Episode_0004" had now been replaced with "RIP MY SWEET COUSIN", which sent a deep chill down my back. Since Fiery was now asleep, I plugged in my earbuds so he can sleep without having to hear anything. Normally an episode of Greeny Phantom would have three short stories, but this episode only had one. It started off quite light-hearted. Dr. Mother and Dr. Beanson were standing in front of what looked like a gravestone labeled, "RIP MY SWEET COUSIN." I asked myself, "Why did they put this into a kid's show?" Which lead Dr. Mother to say, "How did this happened?" She sighed. It then cut short to the sound of static and a loud scream, followed by a transparent clip of a murder showing Little Guy killing Doctor with a shotgun. The sounds were so realistic, it made me almost physically sick. The scene had changed to the most disgusting, yet saddest thing I have ever witnessed. It showed Little Guy sitting in his room. He had blood all over him. Maybe, because of the murder? He was standing on a chair with a noose hanging from the ceiling. He had brought it around his neck. The scene faded to black and the static got louder. Almost instantly, it then cut to Dr. Beanson walking in on Little Guy. He let out a laugh. The camera was panned on his face as the sound of the chair being kicked and the same choking from before began to play. The picture of Dr. Beanson's face stayed on screen for a good five minutes. This time, his eyes had returned as the same gaping holes. Little Girl comes in and then starts crying, and as before, there were no other facial features. The static slowly grew louder and drowned out the sound of Little Girl cries. The scene cut to black with the loud static. When the screen returned, Little Girl, Dr. Mother and Dr. Beanson was standing, in the garden of Doctor's. Now by two gravestones. One was labeled "R.I.P. MY SWEET COUSIN" and the other "B.I.H. LITTLE GUY". Dr. Beanson then started to look at the camera with glowing blue pupils to speak to me. "Well Jacob, if you're watching this, this is because you never watched any of me and my friend's episodes, so... one of these days, you... will... regret this." The screen had faded to black afterwards. At this point, I had already been sick and was sitting all shaken. The episode seemed to have come to an end at last, as the Max and Ruby theme song played slowly in reverse. I was about to eject the DVD when the same image came up like it did on the TV. This time however, there was text above the two friends that said "DEATH IS OUR ONLY RELEASE". There were no credits or anything else. It stayed on this for a few seconds before the DVD finally popped out of my laptop. The final photo of the DVD I sat there trying to contemplate what had happened. In my shock and fear, I made the stupid decision to keep the DVD. Thankfully, I kept a few screenshots and saved them to my laptop. The next couple of days went past without anything unusual happening. I had a few nightmares about the DVD, but luckily that was all. It was a late night, leaving me and Fiery to watch TV. I heard what sounded like someone posting something through the door. At this point, the DVD had left my mind since I had not told anyone about it. However, it all came flooding back when I looked down at the letter in front of me. It was just messily folded up and it read: "Death is our only release." Category:Blog posts